


Infallibility

by Sinfelicity



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Dreamons, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfelicity/pseuds/Sinfelicity
Summary: “It’s over Dream. You might as well stop trying.” Tommy stated with an air of finality.Dream merely trembled in his small puddle of bile, heaving uncontrollably.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 157





	Infallibility

Dull red splattered audibly on the cracked soil. He took a deep breath, only to choke on the surge of blood that crawled up his throat. 

“It’s over Dream. You might as well stop trying.” Tommy stated with an air of finality. His enchanted netherite sword gleamed in the moonlight.

Dream merely trembled in his small puddle of bile, heaving uncontrollably.

“Um... you alright man?” Tubbo asked timidly.

A sickly, sour odour wafted in the air. Dream’s silence was almost concerning.

**”You know what? I think this is my que to leave.”**

Dream’s head shot up, his mask almost getting flung off his face. 

He stared up at a dark shadow, unseen to everyone but him. He leaned forward on trembling hands.

“W-what’s that s-supposed to mean?” He asked shakily.

Tommy and Tubbo stared at him in utter confusion. 

“Who’s he talking to?” Tommy whispered to his partner, who just shrugged bemusedly.

The dark figure hunched down at eye level with the masked one.

 **“What I mean, is that you’re no longer of use to me...”** Its tar-like face smiled mockingly at him. 

**“How am I meant to cause havoc from a closed off cell? It’s time for me to move on.”**

It slunk away into a near-by forest.  
**”Good bye, little Daydream.”**

“Wait n-no! Please!” Dream pleaded, reaching out to seemingly nothing. He used the last of his energy in an attempt to go after the creature, only to be interrupted by the tip of a blade.

“Don’t move.” Tommy shouted.

Tubbo glanced between him and Dream nervously. 

“Tommy... something seems off.”

“It doesn’t matter. It’s probably just another one of his tricks anyways.” He finished with an eye roll.

Dream slumped forward onto the ground, like a puppet that had its strings cut. He lay motionless, mask slightly askew and his arms trapped beneath him.

Both boys stood in shock, unsure of what to do.

“I’ll call Sam, he’ll probably know what to do.” Tubbo said, slightly dazed.

“Right...” Tommy glared down at the figure hunched on the floor. He kicked him lightly, trying to force a reaction out of the admin. He looked pitiful, lying half in a puddle of his own sick.

‘Whatever, it’s not like he didn’t have this coming. The green bitch is finally getting a taste of his own medicine.’

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever dream smp fic! I know it’s very short but I still hope it was enjoyable to read! In the late future I might expand on this, but who knows. Thank you so much for reading and have a nice day <3


End file.
